The Heir of Gryffindor
by znb1000
Summary: After learning ancient magic and killing lord voldemort, harry leaves his friends and goes to the Potter Mansion. But evil arises once again and Harry must again step up to the occasion. But can he kill the very person that has protected him for so long?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I make up

Note: This is a continue of the heir of griffondor written by Vgamermoon, to understand what happened i reccommend reading the story but is not mandatory to your understanding.

Note: Please review I want to know what u guys think

Chapter 1:Sadness

Bored. That was what he was. And sad. And mad. He had everything. His upgraded skyfox. Better armor. Everything. Everthing except his friends. Harry was sad. He left his friends like that at school. He shouldn't of done that. Even if they did treat him roten.

"Hmm they must have come to their senses by now, I mean it has been more than 1 month since he last saw them." And Ginny, boy did he want to see Ginny how he longed to be back together. Hmm he decided that he will go back to the burrow just this once. just for a few days to check if they came to their senses. If they did well then, he might invite them all to come to his masion.

"Yes, that would be great! Then I can party while learning all the ancient and powerful magic that my great great great great great great great whatever grandfather, Godric the Gryffindor, knows." Heck I might even go back to hogwarts as a teacher. Or maybe even better Dumbledore will let harry be assistant head master or Deputey headmaster and after a few years of training.

So he wore put on his armor just incase the weasly's are still crazy and got on his skyfox. Double checked that BOTH of his wands are still in the wand slot and took off. Eventhough he can transform into a pheonix and fire travel he thougth that he rather fly. Saying Bye to his pet pheonix and snake. Harry left.

An:

I know this was a short chaprter. this was just a pick up. YZou don't have to review for something this short but I hope u do for the following chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgivness and a Party

While Harry was soaring through the sky, the Wealsy's were crying for how retarded they were and how They could no longer show their apologies.

"Its all me fault," Mrs. Weasly sobbed, " I should of never led you guys into my beliefs"

"No, it is mine," Hermione moned, "I should of had more common sense and tried to persuade my little foxy woxy."

"Hermione! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in **_PUBLIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"Sorryyyyyyyy," Hermione exclaimed.

"_**Will you to knock it off!"**_ Ginny screamed. Everyone turned to face her but immediatly recoiled. This time she was in such a rage that her hair actually flew into the air. Her eyes were deadlier then medusas. An aurora of fury and anger appered around ginny. Even Mrs. Wealsy was scared.

"For you information, it was **YOUR **fault that the all of gryffindor thought harry was crazy, and** YOUR **fault that harry was accused of murder. But when the school is in trouble who comes to save us? My Harry Berry," Ginny actually blushed at this statment.

"Ahhem, I don't seem to recall when we ever agreed to that nickname."

"Harry!!! where the fuck have u been," Ginny turned around and charged at harry at the speed of 100 miles per second grabbed harry kncoked out his sky-fox helmet and kissed him right there. After about severale long minutes, they broke apart.

"Hey Ginger, nice to see you," Harry asked Ginny.

"Ahhem, I don't seem to recall when we ever agreed to that nickname."

"Will you stop quoting me?"

" Fine but from now on I get to call you harry berry and you can call me ginger."

"Agreed"

"Uh Harry?" Ron questioed, "For your information, the whole gryffindor is sorry and so is me family."

"Oh" Harry replied "Finnally came to your senses huh."

"Yep, and as a sorry, we are going to have a party right here, you wait while I go gather up the gryffindors."

"While you are at it get all the teachers"

Once everyone arrived harry made an announcment

" Ok, now that I killed that bas-... never mind what I just said (he didn't want to swear infront of mrs.wealsy) voldemort, and you all have come to your senses, I demand that we do not have the party...

"AWW, Harry come it is our way of showing thank you, please please can we have the party."

"here," harry finished his sentence, "instead we will have it at my house."

The whole gryffindor was very casual about this and then suddenly did a double take, "What! Your house?"

" Yup complete with, 100 floors, I don't know how many booby traps, and a house elf."

_AN: IF you want a more dramtic idea of what this scene look like, imagine the people with their mouths on the floor like in manga._

"Come on. If you guys are just going to stand there like that then I am going to have to get Proffesor Sprout to mandrakes so severus can make that potion that awakes people that are petrified, well at least I would except that she is petrified too."

"Ok, so how do we, WAAAAA?!!! Since when were you on first name basis with snape."

"Since last year and if you guys don't shut up then I guess I will have to use that ancient magic that killed Vodemort but yeah (he didn't mention that the spell works on something or someone that has never experienced love before)."

"Ok so how do we get to your so called mansion"

"uh just a moment, Ardeavis!"

Sudenly a pheonix appered out of thin air scaring most of the younger gryffindors.

"Touch Ardeavis and he will fire travle you guys there."

So after all the trouble of people carrying mountains of food (all made by Mrs. Weasly due to her insist that Harry was 10 pounds underweight) everyone grabbed hold of Ardeavis (except harry and dumbledore has harry turned into aa pheonix and Dumbledore grabbed on to him holding Harry's Skyfox, they all set for the burrow.

Next Scene

The mansion that Harry considered too quiet was really not quiet at all.Streamors and baloons (which Mr.Weasly had bought) were fat the top floor of the mansion. People were dancing and jumping while treating themselves to Mrs. Weasly's foods. Ginny and Harry however went to a secret room that harry had found during his stay. Making sure no one was around, Harry kissed Ginny on the lips. His mouth guiding hers. Ginny happily returned. When they could both no longer hold there breath without passing out, they broke apart.

"Wow, that was...excellent," ginny gasped

"Yeah, it was"

And then again they were back in a kiss this time Ginny telling Harry what to do. This time it was not the need of air that broke them apart but the sound of ron.

After returning to the party, Harry was dragged by snape to a small corrider.

"Harry this might sound crazy to you but you know the command of Osiris you gave me last year? Well one part is missing and according to the sheet it said that the last peice was is at the Potter Mansion.'

"What!? Here?"

"Yes, so uh do you have any idea where it is?

"Yes but I think you will the the Command of Osiris to get to it."

"You mean the sheet of parchment?"

"Yup"

" Ok so after this party I will go get it?"

"K, done."

AN: End of chapter. I hope you liked it?!

Please review

Next Chapter: The Second He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named


End file.
